treecyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sorbus Torminalis
__TOC__ ''Sorbus torminalis Identification ---- Leaf Leaves are between 6 and 10cm in length, with the petiole measuring between 2.5 and 5 cm (a total maximum of 15cm). The leave is palmate in shape, with 3-5 primary lobes. There can be a total of up to 9 minor lobes in total. The basal lobes spread sideways, with the remaining lobes pointing forwards, and decreasing in size towards the apex of the leaf. The leaf margin is finely toothed, and both surfaces are dark green in colour with a slightly downy underside. When mature, both the top and bottom of the leaf are smooth and shiny. This species undergoes a foliar colour change early in autumn, before many other species. Autumnal colours are yellow to a reddish-brown. Bud Buds alternately arranged, green and rounded. Shoot growth and twigs are a shiny brown colour, with a red or grey hue. Bark The bark is rugged with fine fissures and cracks, creating a plated effect. The bark is a dark brown colour, with grey scales. The appearance of the bark is thought to be the origin of the historical English identification of the tree of 'Chequers', due to its resemblance of a chequers game board. Flower Flowers are white, with 5 petals and 20 cream coloured stamens. Each flower is between 10-15mm in diameter, and flowers are produced in corymbs 5-12cm across, containing up to 40 individual flowers. The pedicels supporting each corymb have a 'wooly' texture. Flowers are produced during late spring and early summer. Flowers are hermaphoraditic and are pollinated by insect vectors. Fruit The fruit is a small ovoid pome 10-18mm in diameter. The colour of this pome starts as a green and turns into a brown as it develops. The fruit reaches maturity in mid to late autumn (September to October), by which time it is covered with many small pale lenticel spots . Form The mature tree has a rounded, oval dome crown, often looking fairly bushy. Maximum height of the tree is 25m, with a canopy spread of up to 10m. The juvenile tree is columnar and grows tall and slim when young, before becoming more rounded from the age of roughly 10 years. Cultivars and varieties There are two varieties Sorbus torminalis var. torminalis. Located in Europe, northwest Africa. Sorbus torminalis var. caucasica. Located in Caucasus and Alborz Mountains. Leaves less deeply lobed than in var. torminalis. There are a number of species that have arisen from the hybridisation of Sorbus torminalis and the Aria genus (whitebeams) that have lead to stable species populations in localized areas. For example, Sorbus latifolia (Service Tree fo Fintainebleau) and Sorbus bristoliensis (Bristol Whitebeam). Planting ---- Seed storage Forestry Comission – Forest Research Seed storage and pretreatment for Sorbus torminalis http://www.forestry.gov.uk/fr/INFD-7FADB7 Storage characteristics - Orthodox Storage moisture content and temperature - 10-12% @ < 0°C Dormancy characteristics - Deep they are completely unable to germinate until pretreated. Pretreatment method - 2 (2-4) weeks warm (c. 15°C) plus 30 (16-30) weeks cold (c. 4°C) Propagation This species can be propagated by either seed, softwood cuttings, or grafting. The plant can be coppiced into a stool to produce new shoots. In the wild, it propagates via seeds and suckers. British seeds are difficult to get to germinate, due to the natural requirement of a hot summer temperature. Summer temperatures are often too low for the seeds to ripen, so its principal method of propagation in this region is by suckers. For best results, stored seed will germinate best if given 2 weeks warm followed by 15 cold weeks of stratification. Sow seeds as early in the year as possible. As soon as seedlings are large enough to handle, move them into individual pots. Seedlings are very slow to grow for the first two years, due to focus on production of a good root system. They should remain in a cold frame for their first winter, before being planted in the planned permanent location in the following spring. Soil Heavy soils are best, such as clay, chalk and lime based soils. Soil should be at least moderately fertile, ideally humus-rich. Well drained or wet but well-drained soils are ideal, the species is not tolerant of very wet soil or poor fertilities. The tree is, however, tolerant of dry periods, moreso than many other broadleaved trees. Loamy, sandy soil textures are best, good rooting depth is important. A neutral or slightly alkaline pH is preferable, although a range of pH from acid to alkaline is acceptable. Light The plant can survive in part shade and full sun, the latter providing better growth speeds. Plenty of space allows for the development of a full canopy. Woodlands with lots of light provide an environment with plenty of light and partial shade, an environment in which the species thrives. Hot urban areas which are prone to intense light and heat due to reflection from glass are not suitable for this species, one of the reasons it is not a common choice as a street tree. Water The species is tolerant of dry conditions, a minimum of 600mm of annual rainfall is a good . Hardiness (temperature tolerance) It is adapted to warmer climates, although it is a hardy species and will tolerate a minimum temperature of -20oC (-4oF) Wind exposure Can be exposed or sheltered, facing any aspect (N/E/S/W) Elevation/altitude n/a Site suitability Low maintenance or Wildlife Gardens; does not react favourably to hot urban areas prone to reflected heat and light. Indicator of natural ancient woodland, suitable to plant in woodlands to try to restore them to their native status. Forestry use Very valuable for its timber, although practical forestry cultivation methods for this species have not been developed. The trunk of the wild service can reach 5 metres (16.5 ft) in circumference and often there is a clear run of 6 or 7 metres (20-23 ft) or more from the ground to the first branches. Substantial planks and beams of timber are available from such trees, especially when the heartwood is sound Weed competition The species is not tolerant of competitive pressure from other species. Growth ---- Growth rate In ideal conditions, the tree is classified as having a slow/medium growth rate. Annual growth is observed for annual wild service trees of about 35cm. From seed, height after 10 years of growth is expected to be 3m. After 20 years, 10m. The time it takes to reach its ultimate height (a maximum of 25m) is generally assumed to be between 20 and 50 years. The tree can live for a total of 200 – 300 years. Root depth/width n/a Canopy type The juvenile tree is columnar and grows tall and slim when young, before becoming more rounded from the age of roughly 10 years. The canopy has a multilayer structure. Pruning ---- Timing As with most broadleaved trees, pruning is recommended during dormancy, late autumn/winter is best. Tolerance This plant is very tolerant of hard pruning, and if healthy, can usually survive pollarding or coppicing activities. Pollarding Responds well to pollarding Coppicing Responds well to coppicing Other options (espaliers etc.) n/a Associated Pests and Diseases ---- Insects May be attacked by aphids and blister mites Fungi Silver leaf (Chondrostereum purpureum) Bacteria Fireblight (Erwinia amylovora) Virus' n/a Mammals n/a Other issues i.e. subsidence/limb shedding n/a Timber ---- Properties The wood of the service tree is heavy and as a result strong and elastic. It is hard and very tough, and is difficult to split. It shrinks considerably and has tendency to crack and warp when drying. When dry it is then strong and stable. It has a low natural durability when exposed to the elements. Other features of the timber are a fine grain, which polishes well. It is a hard, heavy timber weighing 65lb per cubic foot (1,041 kg per cubic metre) when freshly cut and 48.5 lb per ft3 (776.9 kg per m3) when dry (Loudon, 1838). The density of the wood is 0.75g/cm3. New research is under way investigating the potential timber value of this species. This wood is hard, strong and pale coloured, reminiscent of Sycamore. Choice lengths have a wavy grain, and a silvery sheen when cut on the radius. Usage The wood must be dried professionally and with care. It is relatively easy to work, but requires more force due to its high density. Sharp tools are recommended. When steam-treated, service tree wood can be sliced. It is not well-suited to glue-laminating due to the dense surface structure of the wood. Frequently for turning, and wood carving Applications - luxury furniture and interior furnishing - Wall and ceiling panelling - Musical instruments, especially flutes, organ pipes, pianos and harpsichords. - Measuring and drawing equipment - Casting moulds - Turning and carving Firewood qualities The relatively high density of the wood lends itself to a very high quality firewood. Wild service has historically been used as firewood and for charcoal. Henry Phillips (1821) says the wood is preferable to that of the whitebeam for both fuel and charcoal and Smith says its value in this respect "when compared with that of beech, is as 1.038 to 1.540 and for charcoal as 1.062 to 1.600". Historical use Although wild service wood was clearly valuable in a number of ways, it was pre-eminent only for the making of harpsichord jacks and, perhaps, for cross-bow and gun stocks, the striking portion of corn flails and mill machinery. Oak was better for barrels, hornbeam for firewood, lime for carving, beech for furniture, alder, willow and buckthorn for charcoal and so on. Had this been otherwise, the wild service might have been more carefully conserved and be much less scarce than it is today. In one account, dating from 1260, reference is made to the fact that two wild service trees were taken from Havering Park in Essex to the Tower of London to make cross-bows for the king. The tree still grows in this area. Where exactly all the artefacts that were made with wild service wood are today is something of a mystery. Many must still exist in museums, collections, antique shops and households but it is plain that their true nature is neither understood nor appreciated. Also, after the passage of time, wild service wood is difficult to distinguish without damaging the artefact and an expert trying to be specific about the timber used in a particular object may mistake it for pear wood. Another important use for the timber in the past was in the axles and wheels of carts and carriages and for the wooden cogs used in mill machinery (Du Breuil, 1854). The tree was used by millwrights for this purpose in the Wyre Forest on the Worcestershire/Shropshire border. The species is still not uncommon there along the Dowles Brook where the watermills are situated and it could well have been encouraged to grow in such places (Hickin, 1971). Hanbury (1770) said: "The timber is very valuable, being hard, and useful for millwrights who greatly covet it." In 13th century France the wood was recommended, among others, for barrel making. Fruit ---- Food Fruit is edible either raw or cooked. Eaten raw they taste extremely sharp and astringent. The taste is best after a frost because it turns sweeter. The fruit can also be bletted if it is going to be eaten raw. This involves storing the fruit in a cool dry place until it is almost but not quite going rotten. At this stage the fruit has a delicious taste, somewhat like a luscious tropical fruit, or comparable to dates. Rich in vitamin C. Before the introduction of hops, the fruit were used to flavour beer, which may be related to the ancient symbol of a pub being the chequer-board (to resemble the bark of the host tree). The fruit can also be used to brew an independent alcoholic beverage known as 'checkers'. Recipes Recipe for ‘Aufgesetzten aus Elsbeeren’ From a translation from the original German recipe at Die Elsbeere - http://www.elsbeere.net/ To make the Aufgesetzten pound 400 grams of wild service berries in a non-metallic vessel. ''Let the pounded pulp stand and ferment in a warm place for a week then put the pulp in a linen cloth (jelly bag) and squeeze the juice out. Mix the juice with an equal quantity of vodka (at least 40% alcohol by volume), then mix the remaining pulp with 1/4 litre of vodka and filter the liquid off from this after two weeks. Mix the two juices together and stir in three tablespoons of honey. Leave at room temperature for one year before drinking. Medicine Historical use of the fruit in medicines includes remedies for colic and dysentery. The Latin translation of 'torminalis' is 'good for colic', which is more than likely the reason for the species' allocated name. Modern analysis of the fruit has identified it has having antirheumatic and hypoglycaemic properties. Cultivation + Harvesting strategies The fruit is borne in bunches which makes it easier to harvest. Unfortunately, the rarity of the tree means that cultivation and harvesting are no longer a widespread practice. Cultural Associations and Historical Use ---- Food Before the introduction of hops, the fruit were used to flavour beer, which may be related to the ancient symbol of a pub being the chequer-board (to resemble the bark of the host tree). The fruit can also be used to brew an independent alcoholic beverage known as 'checkers'. The fruit was extremely valuable to lower classes and during famines, where it provided some sustenance for families who were able to survive hard times because of the additional vitamins provided by the tree. Medicine Historical use of the fruit in medicines includes remedies for colic and dysentery. The Latin translation of 'torminalis' is 'good for colic', which is more than likely the reason for the species' allocated name. Modern analysis of the fruit has identified it has having antirheumatic and hypoglycaemic properties. Foliage as browse n/a Religion n/a Social recognition The tree was valued for its timber and fruit, although for most applications there was generally a timber which was better as a specialist timber. For example, oak was better for building, lime was better for shields, ash was better for arrows, and so on. This is likely the reason that the species was not cultivated or managed, resulting in the population decline and current scarcity. Species Natural History ---- Distribution Native to Europe from England and Wales east to Denmark and Poland, south to northwest Africa, and southeast to southwest Asia from Asia Minor to the Caucasus and Alborz mountains. It is relatively rare and in Britain is now usually confined to pockets of ancient woodland, although it can also be found growing in hedgerows. It can often be found associated with oak and ash woods, preferring clay and lime based soils. Tree tree is now rather scarce in the UK, partly because of unsympathetic woodland management and because of propagation difficulties. Consequently, Wild Service-tree is often used as an indicator of relatively undisturbed ancient semi-natural woodland. The species is also planted occasionally in parks and gardens, mainly for its glorious, if brief and rather unreliable autumn colours. It is also used in woodlands replanting schemes that involve native species. Introduction to UK Native, n/a Discovery Native, n/a Notable specimens Hall place, Leigh, Kent – 402cm girth, 20m height (treeregister.org, May 2011) Hampstead Heath, Greater London – 176cm girth, 25.7m height (treeregister.org, May 2011) See a variety of notable specimens listed here: http://www.monumentaltrees.com/en/trees/sorbustorminalis/records/ Largest recorded sizes 'Girth '– 402cm – Hall Place, Leigh, Kent. (treeregister.org, May 2011) 'Height '– 35.1m – Hengstberg, Gleichen, Grob Lengden (monumentaltrees.com, 2013) 'Age '– 181 (+/-3) (1832) - Hengstberg, Gleichen, Grob Lengden (monumentaltrees.com, 2013) Notable failures n/a Value as habitat Ancient woodland indicator, birds and small rodents consume fallen fruit in the winter months. Useful Links http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sorbus_torminalis http://apps.rhs.org.uk/plantselector/plant?plantid=1862 http://www.barcham.co.uk/trees/sorbus-torminalis-wild-service-tree http://archive.bsbi.org.uk/Wats19p209.pdf - UK DISTRIBUTION http://www.forestry.gov.uk/fr/INFD-7FADB7 seed storage http://autonopedia.org/garden-and-farm/trees-and-woodland/useful-trees/ http://rowanswhitebeamsandservicetrees.blogspot.co.uk/2010/11/wood-of-wild-service-tree-sorbus.html http://www.musterkiste.com/en/holz/pro/1031_Wild_service_tree.html http://www.treeregister.org/pdf/Champion%20Trees%20native%20species%20May%202011.pdf http://www.monumentaltrees.com/en/records/ Other Resources Rushforth, K. (1999). Trees of Britain and Europe. Collins ISBN 0-00-220013-9. Mitchell, A. F. (1974). A Field Guide to the Trees of Britain and Northern Europe. Collins ISBN 0-00-212035-6 Blamey, M. & Grey-Wilson, C. (1989). Flora of Britain and Northern Europe. ISBN 0-340-40170-2 Collins complete guide to British trees, Paul Sterry Illustrated trees of Britain and Europe, David more, John white Field guide to the trees and shrubs of Britain – readers digest